


fearless

by alltooowell



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pixelberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltooowell/pseuds/alltooowell
Summary: Perhaps it was the glow of the streetlight. Or even the darkness and solitary-feel of his car. Maybe it was that she could still taste the rain on the tip of her tongue. All of it was...romantic, and all she wanted to do as he turned into the parking lot was kiss him. She wanted to ask whether he’d dance with her.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	fearless

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of the news that open heart is getting a book 3, i decided to publish my very first fic! (not my first ever work, but my first ever fanfic for baby!!) it’s not my best writing as i wrote it only for 2 days–i was just so excited to share it sjgkldgj. i’d appreciate constructive feedback, but if you just wanna live vicariously through corny love scenes and kisses in the rain, that’s ok too. 🥺

**MIDNIGHT STRUCK NOT** long ago, and Isla’s whole body was on fire. The endless hours of running around a hospital caring for one patient after another was exhausting on its own, but with the addition of Dr. Ramsey’s diagnostic team meetings... it was safe to say she was close to knocking _herself_ out with the sleeping pills she just administered to a patient.

She walked briskly out of the patient's room before breaking into a run. The faster Isla could get to the locker rooms and change out of her clothes, the faster she’d be out of here.

Her roommates' group chat was already overflowing with repeating messages of ‘when are you gonna get back’ and ‘we’re starting the movie soon hurry!’s. Isla shoves her phone away into the locker, catching her coat before it falls to the floor.

“Need any help getting out of your clothes?” The steadfast voice of Bryce Lahela rang from behind her. Isla nearly toppled over midway, an arm gripping his hand in avoidance of an embarrassing fall to the floor.

“You scared the shit out of me!” Isla audibly gasps, her chest heaving to compensate for her wildly beating heart. It takes a few deep breaths to answer his question. “And, I’ve got it covered.” 

Bryce’s smile always affected her: but it was today that Isla realized just how much she loved having it in her life. Not a few moments ago she was stressed and apprehensive, her eyes glued to the clock. Now, she stands in front of him, her tensions easing as a smile found its way to her face.

“What are you doing so late in the hospital, anyway? I saw Elijah and Sienna leave much earlier than––” he turns to the clock, eyes widening as he spoke again, “ _midnight._ ”

She groans in response. “Diagnostic meeting. Long story. I’ll get into it later. Turn around.”

“There’s nothing there I haven’t already seen, Valentine.” He replies cheekily. It’s a short-lived statement––for he turns away when Isla shoots him a glare.

Isla knew that he was supportive of her decision to join the diagnostic team. Bryce enjoyed seeing her grow, even if it meant that they would have minor setbacks in their relationship. She taps his shoulder when she’s done fitting into her jeans.

“You want a ride back home?” Bryce asks softly, rising as she finishes tying the front of her shirt. She looks up at him, her gaze softening as she takes his outstretched hand.

“I would _love_ a ride.”

“I can arrange that, too.”

Isla lightly punches him on the shoulder, her nose scrunching in hilarity. They walked hand in hand out of the hospital, their laughter echoing through the quiet, well-lit hallways of Edenbrook.

The concrete pavement glowed around them. She felt the final soft droplets of the drizzle from the trees that gleamed above. Isla noted the slight chill in the air, clutching Bryce’s arm a little tighter as she continued to hear his wild stories about college. Truth be told, she’s probably heard this story already––how he got absurdly drunk pulled off a crazy prank or went to an exam extremely hungover but still managed to do better than his entire year––the usual. Not that Isla minded. She _loved_ it when he shared stories about himself.

She notices the way his eyes light up whenever he’s talking about a story that’s sure to impress her. If she does choose to comment about it, he listens intently, an unabashed, giant grin on his face throughout. He’s always given her nothing but all of himself. Whether she needed him or not, he was there.

Bryce turned to look at her when they reached his car. He cocked his head to the side. “What?”

She blinks. “What?”

“Just...you’ve just been staring at me for a while now. I know I have an extremely attractive face––” a snort arises from Isla, “––but, is there something you need to say? I’m here for whatever you need.”

She softly smiles. “I know. I was just looking at you. You’re _pretty_.”

Bryce’s skin flushed slightly, his toothy grin returning. “You’re _pretty_ yourself, Isla Valentine.”

She laughs heartily. “The reverse card? Really?”

Bryce’s eyes are trained on the road as he responds, “If it’s the truth, it should be said.”

A few moments in, there’s a comfortable silence that’s fallen between the pair. It’s moments like these that Isla enjoys. Moments, where the silence filled in for all the words, left unsaid. All the ‘I love you’s that never left the tip of her tongue to see the light of day. It was a silence that embraced them, drowning out the sounds of the world with just the steady thumps of their hearts and the pitter-platter of the rain as it drizzles on the outside.

The rain had gradually increased its velocity and volume. The clear ‘plop’ of the droplets was now a vivid sound––enough to cause Bryce to curse under his breath as his windshield wipers turned on. Isla watched as the raindrops race down the window. She felt her worries alleviate slightly. It was an odd sense of calamity. A rhythm that acted as a stabilizer after the days’ unexpected twists and turns.

At the next intersection, Isla looks over at Bryce. He’s humming along to the upbeat song blasting in the car. His fingers drum lazily over the steering wheel, the other hand absentmindedly running through his hair. 

Perhaps it was the glow of the streetlight. Or even the darkness and solitary-feel of his car. Maybe it was that she could still taste the rain on the tip of her tongue. All of it was...romantic, and all she wanted to do as he turned into the parking lot was kiss him. She wanted to ask whether he’d dance with her. 

Pictures of them under the watchful gaze of the overhead streetlight, on the rain-kissed pavement with their bodies intertwined in a fruitful dance, began flowing into her mind. She’s grinning wildly––much like an idiot––and turns away back to the window to avoid any questioning about the origin of the smile.

He’s still cursing the rain under his breath, attempting to park his car for a few minutes to drop her off. When he looks up to see her, a quizzical eyebrow pops up. “OK, seriously. You’ve been staring at me and now you have a devilish smile. What’s going on––”

“Dance with me,” Isla utters in determination. Her cheeks staining pink immediately as the words leave her lips. _Great_. 

She looks down at her twiddling fingers instead, away from his momentarily surprised face. Only _Bryce_ had this effect on her. Isla was a confident, bright young woman who was never afraid to speak her mind: whether that’d be calling out an older resident for being a diva or speaking her truth in a panel of judgemental doctors: she’s not usually this way. 

But every time she found herself alone with him––in supply closets or the comfort of his car––she felt her knees go weak and her brain turn to putty. She breathes deeply, focusing on the rhythmic motion of her two thumbs as they twirl around each other.

“Dance with me. Here. In–In the rain. For romance and all. Please?” She finally murmurs. With the sounds of the rain and the car’s engine still running, it was enough background noise for Bryce not to hear. Isla herself was half expecting him to repeat what she said. But he didn’t. Instead, he offers his hand again.

“Well. If it’s for romance––I can’t say no. I’d love to dance with you.” 

Isla jumps at the opportunity to hold his hand again, finally mustering the courage in her to look up at him. His eyes were gleaming, softer than she’d ever seen them before. She secretly _wished_ her eyes could capture moments in her life. If that were possible, she’d want to be here, framing the photo of his delicately sculptured face for generations to see.

“Though,” she says amusingly, “I highly doubt we can get out of the car hand in hand.”

Bryce’s laugh is drowned out as soon as they step out into the downpour. Isla’s hair dampens almost immediately. When their eyes met, none of it mattered. It didn’t matter that their clothes stuck to them or that their hair was dripping. They only had eyes for each other. 

By the time Isla had walked out to the other side, Bryce had already finished setting up. The car door remained open despite the rainfall, several drops of water inching their way into it. He’d turned on the radio and the radio hosts’ voice finally drowns out into a soft, mellow ballad.

Isla looks up at him, tilting her head to the side. There weren’t any words exchanged––but they both knew what she was implying. _Are you ready?_

Bryce pushes back a strand of her golden hair, a small smile dawning on his face as he draws her closer. _As I’ll ever be._

His arm rested just below the small of her back, while Isla’s hand delicately rested on top of his upper arm. Their free hands were clasped together tightly, extending outward and away from their bodies. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Bryce laughs softly. Isla joins in, gently guiding him to move his feet. 

“I don’t either. But that’s the beauty of it.” 

There were countless times at the beginning where Isla stepped on his foot or when he’d accidentally stepped on hers. But they pushed relentlessly on, smiling brightly as the rain slid down their faces. 

He was always a quick learner––it was a detail she caught onto at the beginning of their relationship. Every time her foot stepped forward, he was just on time to move it back. She relished this moment: forgetting about the downpour around them and instead focusing on the way she spins, her shirt slightly billowing out. 

Isla rested her head on his chest. The closeness of their bodies causes her to draw a shaky breath. She never wanted to let him go. Not now, or ever. Isla knew he felt the same when another arm wraps around her. It was just the movement of their bodies now, swaying gently as if being pushed by a small breeze. 

The song was nearly at its end: the drums and violins returning in full force post the soft piano bridge. The drumbeat the same way his heart thumped: soft and sure. And her heart felt the same: sure of this moment more than any other. 

“I–I think...I think I love you, Bryce Lahela.” It’s spontaneous. She doesn’t stop it when it does come. Bryce looks down to meet her eyes. His face slowly breaks out into the biggest smile Isla’s ever seen. 

“I...I love you too, Isla Valentine.” The music had slowed down, eventually reaching a halt. But they didn’t care. They were now basking in the glory of a new sound they both knew they’d never get tired of hearing. Her eyes glistened with tears of joy. They slid down her face and tangled themselves with the rain.

Bryce leans down to kiss the droplets off her lips, before locking together in a passionate embrace. For a moment, Isla’s whole world had melted away. It was just the two of them––with not even the rain to stop them. It’s a tender, affectionate kiss that sends waves of happiness through her. She pulls away, laughing lightly. He buries his face into her soaked hair, repeating the same three words. 

When they do break apart, Isla holds his face in her hands. The rain is slowing down its momentum, no longer vigorously pouring onto their faces with force but with steady, dainty movements. 

“You should head inside. I’m sure Elijah and Sienna are worried about your whereabouts. And––you have a movie to catch.”

“If I’m being honest, they’re already watching without me. If I do go now, there’s a lot of catching up for me to do.” 

“I’m sure you can––” At the tilt of her head, Bryce’s confusion visibly clears. He smirks. 

“How about a round two at my house?”

“You have a working speaker?”

“ _Duh._ ”

Despite rolling her eyes at his response, Isla smiles lightly and follows him back into his car, fully soaked in not only the rain: but also of newfound happiness. A Happiness… a happiness _without anyone else’s input._

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this isn’t my best work dskljgdskgj. i hope u enjoyed though 🥰  
> 


End file.
